Jean Grey
"Yes we are mutants, but we are nice and we are here to help everyone!!" Jean - to the American Army. JEAN GREY Real Name: Jean Grey Alias: Red,Phoenix,Jeanny,Popular2 Age: 16-18 Species:Mutant Religion:Protestant Originality:New Jersey,USA Relatives: John Grey mom&dad Elaine Grey mom&dad Sara Grey sister Affiliations:X-men l Bayville High School Senior Girls Soccer Team Bayville JR Girls Basketball Team Bayville JR Girls Floorhockey Team Bayville Sirens disbanded Bayville Art Class Dean X-Girls Intrests:Duncan Matthews Scott Summers Gender:Female Hair colour:red Eye colour:green Height:5'10 Powers;Telekenesis and Telepathic Abilities First Episode:Strategy X Voice by:Venus Terzo PERSONALITY Jean is a pretty,smart,well-liked,popular and a gifted atlethe girl. She was popular at Bayville High School. But she is jelous when it means Scott Summers.She is also helpful with the New Recruits. PHYSICAL APPEARANCE Jean is a Caucasian red head with green eyes. She has a casual style. *Jean's Clothes *......................................................................... * A violet tol sight with slight V-Neck showing naval,tan wide jeans and a couple of gold bangles with rings and sandals. *........................................................................... *Jean's X-Uniform is navy-blue with green ,her center is green,she has a navy-blue headband,on her sholders she has the X-logo's covered in red and she wears fingerless gloves and a couple of bangles. *.................................................................... *A yellow with orange 3/4 top,blue jeans with a dark belt,silver heels and purple bracelets with a necklace. *A olive green with yellow shirt showing her naval ,long brown pencil skirt, bangles on her wrists and yellow bow tied sandals .She somettimes wears a black purse. *......................................................................... *Jean's beachclothes is a green singlet ,flowery skirt and slippers. * POWERS & ABILITIES * Jean has telekenesis that means she is able to move,shake,lift,land,bend,open objects,peaple and plants with her mind. She also has telepathic abilities able to read ,wipe ,find minds,thoughts like the Professor.That is why she uses Cerebro sometimes. It is shown Jean can read thoughts from really far without Cerebro. EARLY LIFE * Jean was born in New Jersey and was raised by Elaine and John Grey with her older non-mutant sister Sara.Her father is a professor in a university . At a early age Jean discovered her powers and was transfered to Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters.John is a good friend of Charles. Jean is almost in every episode. * Jean is the future Phoenix. * Jean is the second tallest female in the show. * It is shown that Jean loves horseriding but she never mensures it or shows it. * Jean is the first character having her powers out of control. *Jean used to be friends with Taryn, *Jean spends alot of time in the bathroom. * Jean loves soccer. RELATIONSHIPS * Scott Summers * Jean is good friends with Scott and they like eachother,but she is jelous when it means Scott .She has a connection with Scott * Duncan Matthews * Jean dated Duncan she ended him because he wanted to use her powers for test and he was a jerk to her friends. * Rogue * Jean and Rogue are best friends .At first they did'nt talk to eachother because of Rogue's jelousy.But now they are shown together. * Kitty Pryde * Kitty and Jean are good friends .She has pics of Kitty and Rogue and they are shown together. * Taryn Fujioka * Taryn and Jean where best friends but everything ended beacause of their feelings for Scott.Now Taryn is seen with other girls. * Professor Xavier * Jean and the Prof are friends he always wants to help Jean and be there for her. * Logan * Logan and Jean are friends. * Kurt Wagner * Kurt and Jean are good friends they have fun together. * Ororo Munroe * Ororo always helps Jean. * Evan Daniels * Evan and Jean laugh together. Category:Females Category:Templates Category:X-Girls